Untitled Fun
by BloodyBlossoms
Summary: This Is random fun with our favorite people! Watch as they go through pranks, parties, and everything you deal with in highschool. Crack-fic for fun. Get ready for lots of laughs, pranks, colorful hair, and sparkles!
1. Chapter 1

So this story has no title, hence untitled.

I dunno I was bored and couldn't just sit anymore. I tried working on some of my other stories. I'm going through and editing "This is love" because holy shit is it bad. Why didn't anyone tell me this? Anyways I know I said I wouldn't post any stories that weren't finished but whatever, my rules I can change em if I wanna plus my hubby is deployed so I have crap loads of free time. And If before anyone asked the cover pic is one iv had on my computer for quite a while and can't honestly remember where I got it from, so if its yours or someone you know owns it, im not claiming it I just thought it was adorable. So Enjoy this random ass crack-fic. I repeat crack-fic, I don't wanna hear that they are out of character or whatever, it's fan fiction, therefore I can do what I want to these lovely characters :D

* * *

><p>A young girl peddled as fast as her legs allowed, she ignored the annoyed looks of the people she passed. She was going to be late! Her pink hair whipped around her face as she turned a sharp corner and she spit it some out that went into her mouth. She smiled when her destination came into view and leaned forward to try and speed up. As soon as she passed the gates she skidded to a stop and ruched over to lock her bike on the rack. She drooled admiringly at the street bike that was parked a few feet away. As soon as her lock clicked shut a bell rang out over the near empty courtyard.<p>

"Shit!" She took off running and practically flew through the double doors. She reached her locked and fumbled with the locked to grab her books. She grabbed the stack, slammed the door shut, and ran down the hall and up a flight of steps before yanking a door open just as a second bell rang. She walked over to her desk dropping her books on the surface and putting a hand on her chest trying to catch her breath while she sat. The teacher wasn't in yet, and for that she was thankful.

"What the hell forehead!" The blond next to her turned and hissed.

"I know I know! I pulled a shika and slept through my alarm!" She laughed lightly leaning down to grab writing material out of her bag.

"I almost thought you were going to be late today." The blond said as she was twirling a lock of her long hair around her pencil.

"God forbid I be late one time." The pinkette open her note book and scaned over the paper.

"The day your late for school is the day the world ends."

"Sakura-chan!" A loud voice interupted the girl. The pinkette cringed and tried to hide behind her notebook to no avail. A boy dressed from head-to-toe in blaring orange ran over and sat on top of her desk. She peaked over the top of her notebook and gave him a small smile.

"Fuck do you always have to be this loud in the morning naruto." She set the book down, her insult not even fazing the exeburent blond. He was already here so no point in trying to hide. Two other boys walked up, one sat in the desk in front of the blond girl, the other to sakura's right.

"Ino almost had a fit when she didn't see your this morning before class." The boy sitting in front of the blond said as he yawned.

"I did not shika!" Ino shreaked as she hit him with her pencil. Sakura turned when she heard the boy to her right let out a sarcastic huff.

"Hn if you had shreaked any louder sakura probably could have heard you from her house."

"Whatever sasuke she couldn't have been that loud." Sakura rolled her eyes at him. She had had a sort of rivalry with the raven haired boy since they were young.

"Sakura's right teme be nice." Naruto said sliding off her desk and into the seat in front of her's. Before the two could start bickering the door slid open.

"Good morning everyone." The silver haired man greeted as he walked to his desk.

"Your late Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto shouted at him, like he did every morning.

"Well you see there was this little old lady that..." The teacher started saying but was cut off when multipul people shouted at him for making up a story. The man just chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Anyways you know the drill pass forward your homework, if you even did it." He shot a look at naruto at the last part. Sakura rolled her eyes as she passed her papers over naruto's shoulder. She watched as ino kicked the back of shikamaru's chair, surprising the sleeping brunette, and passed him her homework. He mumbled under his breath as he put his papers with hers and passed them forward. After a few minutes kakashi walked through and collected the stacks from the students in front before sitting at his desk. He looked up at the clock then back to his desk.

"Alright free period today, since i really have no assignments for you all today, i see no point in giving you more work that i have to grade. Have fun." Kakashi's visable eye crinkled in a smile as the students cheered. Sakura smiled and and pulled out he sketch pad flipping it to a blank page. She started drawing while listening to her friends babble around her, occasionally joining into the conversation. She laughed to her self as she watched the annoying red head, karin, try to cling on to sasuke. Ino was talking to shika, though she was more talking at him, since he wasn't paying attention to her at all. He looked like he wanted to nothing other than sleep at the moment. Naruto started arguing with sasuke about something pointless. She smiled to herself and continued sketching away.

Soon enough the bell rang ending class. Sakura gather her things before walking out of class. Ino ran up next to her.

"So are we still going to The Black Cloud tonight?"

"Yeah that is the plan." Sakura smiled to her best friend.

"Ok shika, naruto, sasuke, choji, and sai said they will meet us there. Are hinata and I coming to your house to get ready?" Ino linked her arm with sakura's. She was practically jumping with all the excitement she was giving off.

"That works for me. Im gonna go drop my book but ill see you at lunch kay?" She said pulling away from the exuburant blond. Ino nodded before turning down a seperate hall.

Sakura took a deep breath as she walked down the steps. Thoughts about the upcoming nights events made he shake her head with a smile. She was never one to go out but her friends wouldn't let her refuse. They kept saying 'you only turn 18 once' and demanding she enjoy it. She finally relented to them, agreeing to go out with them to the club downtown. Her locker came into view and she spun the lock setting her books down to grab a water bottle and a spare set of exercise clothes. She had two free periods and she would have just left campus for a bit but she had one more class after lunch so she would use the spare time to either study or exercise. Today was an exercise kind of day. She saw karin and her posse walking down the hall. Maybe it was an exercise AND prank kind of day. She smirked wickedly to herself as she headed towards the gym. Karin was a prissy, annoying bitch. The girl was a junior, a year younger than herself, and thought she was the hottest thing that ever walked the planet. Sakura so enjoyed tormenting her and her little friends. Once she entered the gym locker rooms she quickly changed into her shorts and t-shirt and pulled pranking supplies out of her gym locker when she put her regular clothes in. She laughed to herself as she walked over a few isles to where karin's locker was and quickly picked the lock. She grabbed a few things from where she set them on the bench behind her. Using a can of condensed air, a bottle of ink, some gum, string, multipul bobby pins, and a few pieces of tape she rigged it so that when the red head opened her locker door it would cover her in ink. The best part was the ink tended to stain skin and never washed out of cloth. Sakura gave herself a little pat on the back before she moved on to the other girls lockers. She rigged all of them up quickly and left to the workout room smiling the whole way.

She put her headphones in setting it to her favortie playlist before wrapping her hands in protective bandages. 'Dancing with the devil' blared in her ears as she began hitting the punching bag. As the beat build she started moving with the music, alternatining between punches and kicks to the bag. She spun around and started hitting the wood post that had multipul arms on it. She jabbed, spun, kicked, blocked, and punched the post. After an hour and a half she was sweating and felt relaxed. She grabbed her towel as she made her way back to the locker room to shower off. She sighed as the hot water hit her skin and she quickly scrubbed the sweat away. Wrapping her towel around her she went back to her locker. Once dressed she braided her damp waist length pink hair to keep it out of her way. She glanced at her phone and saw that she still had about a half hour till lunch. Thinking of what to do in the mean time she wandered down the empty halls.

She ended up on the second floor and she saw a familiar locker. She dug in her bag and smiled when she found her old mp3 player. Digging a bit more she found a few other supplies she walked up to the locker putting her ear to it. It took a few minutes but she got it unlocked. Acting quickly she set up her prank. Sakura looked at the clock, only 3 minutes until class gets out for lunch. Walking around the corner, she decided to wait to see the fruits of her labor. Soon enough the bell rang and students poured out of classrooms. Sasuke walked down the hall with naruto, karin tailing behind trying to gain his attention. Sakura had to cover her mouth to try and keep from laughing as she watched him open his locker. Imediatly Pink glitter and confetti sprayed all over him covering him from head-to-toe and music was blaring from inside the locker

"I feel pretty,

Oh, so pretty,

I feel pretty and witty and gay! (bright)

And I pity

Any girl who isn't me today. (tonight)"

There was not mistaking that it was sasuke singing the song that was curently playing. Sasuke turned the same shade of a tomato and fumbled through his locker to turn off the music. It was to late everyone was looking at him and laughing as they passed. Sakura turned and walked away and was still trying to keep herself from laughing till she cried as she walked toward the courtyard. Ino waved to sakura as soon as she was spotted and she sat down across from the blond. Hinata was sitting next to Ino and gave a worried look to sakura when she saw the look on the pinkettes face.

"Sakura are you alright? Your face is awfully red." She asked concerned. Sakura tried her best to make her smile go away as she shook her head.

"Im fine hinata i promise, its just been a good day." She said as she pulled out her bento box. The three talked for a bit before ino shreaked.

"What the fuck happened to you sasuke?!" She was pointing at said boy. Sakura turned around to look at him and the laughter she held in earlier came out. She held her sides as if they were about to split.

"Hey princess edward i think you might need to find some shade, it looks like your sparkling skin is begining to burn!" She chocked out. His eye twitched. His face and arms were bright red from him trying to scrub the glitter off to no avail, it was stuck to him. Everywhere. Sakura was absolutly dying. Sasuke sneared at her as he walked around the table to sit next to ino.

"This was your doing wasn't it?" He was pissed and it made her laugh more.

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"Sure you don't." He growled.

Naruto plopped down in the seat next to sakura and shikamaru next to him. Shikamaru looked over at the sulking sasuke.

"Hey sasuke."

"What?" Sasuke growled.

"You uh got a little something right here." Shikamaru said, using his hand to point at his own face.

"Fuck off." Sasuke's face turned red as he grabbed his food and stomped away. Sakura laughed again giving shikamaru a high five.

"Alright you guys I think hes had enough." Ino said as she stabbed a piece of lettus.

"Your right sorry." Sakura gave an impish smile and shrugged.

"So it wasn't you?" Naruto asked sakura. She slapped her forehead.

"You really can be so dense sometimes." Ino shook her head at him.

"Well as much fun as this all is class starts in 10 so im going to run to my locker." Sakura grabbed her things and stood. "Oh hey ino don't you have gym with karin?"

"Yeah why?" She asked confused.

"Oh nothing." Sakura smirked as she turned to walk away. She lifted her hand giving a half wave over her shoulder just before she went through the building doors.

The plus side to being a senior with her gpa means she only has two classes a day. Her morning homeroom and art for some extra credit. After her mother passed away about five years ago and she moved in with her aunt tsunade she thought about becoming a doctor, but when she took an art class the following year she found her passion. Now four years later she has had multipul paintings, drawings, pottery pieces and other items featured in local art shows. She stopped by her locker grabbing her bag, sketch book and few other supplies before running up the stairs to the third floor. She smiled brightly as she stepped into the classroom.

"Hello Sakura how are you today?" A woman with long dark brown hair greeted as she set up art supplies for the class.

"Im good how are you ?" Sakura said as she set her bag down before moving to help set out the boxes of charcol, pencils, and pastels. Susuki gave her a smile in thanks.

"Ready for the weekend. Happy birthday by the way, do you have any plans?"

"_I_ didn't plan on doing anything but _Ino_ and everyone else said im not alowed to sit around on my birthday. So now im being dragged out by them tonight." She rolled her eyes as she set the last of the supplies down and sat on a nearby desktop.

"I agree you should get out and do something. Oh and by the way I have somewhat of a present for you." Susuki moved over to her desk and pulled something out of one of the drawers. Sakura walked over and took the manila envelope with a questioning look.

"Thank you. Should I open it now?" She asked uncertainly. Her teacher waved her on with a smile. Cautiously she opened the envelope and slid the papers out. Her eyes grew wider with every sentence she read. Susuki laughed at the girls expression.

"Your pieces that were on display in last weekends art show made quite an impression on people. Some very important people. One wanted to meet with you and possibly commission a piece for her home, and another wants to offer you a scholarship to there collage." She said, she was smiling brightly at her student. Sakura took a shakey step back and sat on a desk.

"Commission a piece? A scholarship?" Sakura was mummbling to herself in disbelief. She sat there stunned for a few moments before looking at her teacher, a smile working its way onth her face.

"Im so proud of you saku-chan." Susuki said as she walked around her desk to lean on it in front of sakura.

"I can't believe it! This is fucking awesome! Oops sorry." She clamped a hand over her mouth when she cursed.

"Its fine, your right this is fucking awesome." They both laughed.

Students were begining to pour into the classroom so sakura danced over to her easel and began sketching. As soon as the second bell rang and everyone was in the room and seated, Susuki explained the project for the day. Sakura was happy it was pretty much free work. She pulled out her headphones, sticking them in her ears and blasting hands like Houses 'Wisteria', and using it as her muse. She drew out an outline of a woman with dirt cupped in her hands. Sprouting from the dirt was a man, it resembled a tree burting through the surface, and there were bits of bark, dirt, and leafs coming from burns on his body. She was startled when the bell rang. She pulled out her headphones and looked over her work, the outline was nearly complete, all she needed to do was make the lines more pronounced and add a few more details before she could start adding color. Her teacher came and peaked over her shoulder. She shook her head with a smile.

"Its fantastic sakura."

"Thanks. Hey would you mind if i used your caligraphy pens over the weekend? I have an idea for this and those would be very useful." Sakura gave her puppy dog eyes. Susuki rolled her eyes.

" Of course you can. Just bring them with you on monday, I cant wait to see how that turns out." She handed a wooden box to sakura.

"Thank you! I have to go Ino and hinata are gonna be at my place in a little while and theres something I want to do before they get there." She took the paper down, rolling it loosly before she slid it into a carrying canester. With a quick wave she was out the door and down the steps. She stopped at her locker to grab a few things she wanted for the weekend before heading out the front doors to the bike rack. She gave the motercycle a longing look as she unlocked the chain on her bike.

Sakura peddled slowly along the streets to her home, it was a nice day so she figured she would enjoy the sun and warm breeze. She stopped in front of a small dress shop a few blocks from her home. Propping her bike on the wall out front she headed in.

"Sakura how are you today?" The sales woman greeted when she heard the bells on the door ring.

"Im great kazumi how are you?" Sakura propped her elbows on the counter to talk with the woman. Kazumi was a long time friend of her aunts.

"Im good. So are you finally going to get that dress you've been eyeing for the past few weeks?"

"Yeah I finally broke down and decided to get it. Im thinking of wearing it when I go out tonight." She turned and looked at said dress. It wasn't overly fancy or girly, actually it was quite simple. The dress was a deep a maroon red, sitting off the shoulders using spagetti straps to hold it up, and fell about mid thigh. It was simple and she loved it.

"Speaking of today I have a present for you." Kazumi moved from behind the counter to a door at the back of the store. She emerged a few minutes later with a wrapped box, she set it on the counter before going to grab the red dress sakura wanted.

"Kazumi you didn't have to."

"Nonsense I wanted to so no protesting." She smiled as she folded the red dress before putting it in a bag then she put the box in with it. Sliding it across the counter kazumi smiled even brighter.

"I can't-" Sakura started to protest but was cut of when kazumi held up her hand.

"Like I said no protesting. No get out of here and get ready for your night, your going to look fantastic."

"Thanks kazumi your the best."

"Don't I know it."

Sakura went a little faster home, curiousity got the best of her about what was in the box. She hopped off her bike when she made it to her driveway, walking to the fence, she opened the side gate and put her bike in the backyard. She dropped her bag on the table by the door as she made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. Dumping the bag from kazumi out she looked at the red dress, turning to hold it up to her body in the mirror. She turned and looked at the box, sitting she turned it over in her hands before tearing the paper off. It was a dress box. When she opened it her breath caught, it was so pretty. It was nothing that she would have picked out for herself but she really did love it. It was simple in design, it was off white, long sleeve, knee high dress. There was lace on the bottom and the end of the sleeves, and a ribbon on the back to lace it tighter. She picked up the soft material and walked to her full length mirror. Sakura stripped and pulled it over her head to try it on. It was a perfect fit, showing her curves, the scoop of the neck wasn't to low, just showing the slight swell from the to of her breasts in somewhat tantalizing mannor. A knock at her bedroom door pulled her attention away. Tsunade was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed under her cheast.

"Kazumi was right, that dress was made for you. Come on theres something I want to show you." She straightened and turned, motioning for sakura to follow. She walked down the stairs and through the kitchen. Her aunt stopped in front of the open door leading to the garage.

"What did you want to show me."

"Happy birthday sakura." Tsunade stepped out of the way to let sakura pass. Stepping forward slowly she looked throough the door way... and screamed.

"Is that really what i think it is?" She turned and squealed, tsunade laughed and nodded making sakura grab her in a bone crushing hug before running into the garage. Sitting there was a real life replica of the tron light cycle, she had seen it while browsing through a movie, game, and book replic (aka nerd) forum and fell in love instantly. Never in her life had she ever thought she would get to see one up close, let alone own and or ride one. She could cry she was so happy. Looking over to her aunt she was tossed a set of keys.

"Well why don't you take it out for a test drive, though you might want to put something on under that."

Sakura just smiled at her before running back up stairs to change, she could get her dress on later. Right now all she wanted to do was ride, and happy that she took the class to get her motercycle licence last year. Pulling on a pair of dark washed skinnys, a dark purple t-shirt, and her black sweat shirt . Grabbing her phone and wallet off her bed she bolted down the stairs and stopped only to open the garage. She savored the feel of the bike as she sat on the seat, turning the key the motor purred to life. Rolling out of the garage she reved the engine a few times before putting her helmet on and taking off.

The wind rushed past her as she wove through the streets. She rode to the out skirts of town where no one lived and turned onto one of the long empty roads. Opening the throtle she let it go faster and faster, she couldnt help but laugh, the feeling of the wind and speed and power made her feel so alive. The road ended all to soon as she turned to make her way back into the main part of town. She was thinking about heading home but decided to stop by and thank kazumi for the amazing dress. She pulled up to the curb in front of the shop and had to keep herself from laughing at the wide eyed looks people were giving her. She pulled off her helmet and shut off the bike.

"Sakura?"

Her name made her turn around at the voice. Naruto was walking down the street with a still brooding sasuke a few steps behind.

"Hey whats up." She tucked her helmet under her arm, propping her free hand on her hip.

"Is that yours?" He pointed to her bike, jaw gaping.

She smirked. "Yeah my aunt surprised me with today when she got home from work."

Naruto walked over and stared at it for a minute. She smacked him when he reached out to touch it.

"Don't even think about it mister."

"But sakura-chan its so pretty."

"Don't care, its brand new and there is no way your touching it, knowing your clumsiness." She turned and looked at sasuke when she heard him huff. She rolled her eyes at him then turned back to naruto.

"Hey im kinda in a hurry, ino and hinata are going to be at my house soon and I just stopped by to see a friend. I'll see you at the club later though kay?" She smiled and waved at the two before going in.

Kazumiiiii!" She called. The woman came out from the back room and sakura ran over and hugged her.

"Thank you! I love it!" Sakura released her friend and the brunette laughed.

"Im glad I knew you would! Does it fit?"

"Perfectly!"

"That's great! Well get going little lady I believe you have a party to get ready for! Oh and nice bike." Sakura hugged her friend again and left. The day was only half way through and this was turning out to be the best damn birthday yet.

* * *

><p>So there it is. What did ya'll think? I want at least hmmm... 8 reviews before I will upload the next chapter. It's finished but that doesn't mean that I can't be cruel Teehee XD So Please R&amp;R I will love you forever.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hold still damn it!" Ino whined. She currently had sakura seated in front of her bathroom counter and was pulling her hair in every direction to style it. Through heavy argument, sakura finally caved and let ino do her hair, though she would never let her touch her makeup. She didn't want to feel like she had an inch of coverup on her skin when she left the house. She settled to do it herself, putting black liner on her top lids, mascara, blush, and red tinted lip balm.

"I'm trying to but your yanking on my head!" She growled back.

"Hey um guys were supposed to be meeting everyone in 30 minutes." Hinata's soft voice cut it. She had lost her stutter years ago, but was still timid, still an improvement from how she used to be.

"I'm almost done! So how does it look?" Ino turned sakura so that hinata could see her hair.

"You look great sakura!" Hinata smiled at her.

"Thanks! I love that dress by the way." Sakura said as she stood. Hinata was in a lavender dress that fell just above her knees. It went over one shoulder, the sleeve went to her elbow and was slightly loose and split to hang from her arm a bit. It was form fitting but not to tight to look trashy.

"Thank you."

"Speaking of dresses you better get yours on or were going to be late." Ino pushed her towards the door. Sakura stuck her tongue out but went to her room to change anyways. She pulled out a pair of black lace leggings to go under the red dress. She finished the look off with a pair of red ankle boots. She turned to her mirror and was a little shocked. Never one to dress up much she was impressed. The dress hugged her in all the right places, her hair was in a messy pile on her head with random pieces falling around her face and neck. All-in-all she felt hot, and it was a new feeling to her, though not a completely unwelcome one. Throwing a few items into her clutch she headed out to meet the other girls in the kitchen.

"Damn forehead I almost didn't recognize you." Ino remarked as she came into view. Tsunade was leaning on the island counter, a cup of sake in front of her, straighten up and walked over to grab her by her shoulders.

"You look beautiful. I can't believe your 18 already."

"Me either."

"Your parents would be so proud, you've grown up so much and you have a bright future ahead of you." Tsunade gave her a soft smile, and sakura returned it.

"Thanks auntie I think they would be too." She hugged her aunt.

"Well I believe you have a party to get to. Do you want a pregame shot of sake before you go?" Tsunade practically skipped back over to the bottle and took the shot that was sitting on the counter. Sakura laughed and walked to stand next to ino and hinata across from her.

"Go for it forehead its your birthday and you're not driving." Ino nudged her shoulder.

Sakura shrugged. "Sure why not." She had drunk a few times with her aunt, mostly when tsunade came home from an especially taxing day at the hospital. Her aunt grabbed another sake cup, filled it, and slid it over to her.

"Bottoms up." She tapped her cup with her aunts and downed the shot. The alcohol burned a path down her throat and warmed her from the inside out. Ino's phone went off and she pulled it from her purse to see who it was.

"Its Shika wondering when were gonna get there."

"Tell him we'll be there soon." Sakura reached over to pour another shot and downed it quickly.

"Are we ready?" Hinata asked pulling her keys from her bag. The other two nodded. With a quick goodbye they were out the door and on their way to the Black Cloud. The made a quick stop to pick up tenten on the way. Ino plugged in her music and turned the volume up. They rolled the windows down and started singing to everyone they passed. They were laughing when they finally arrived at the club, ino grabbed her hand and dragged her up to the door. Sakura briefly recognized the bouncer at the door, but couldn't remember where she knew him from. His silver hair and red eyes jogged something in her brain but she shrugged it off.

"Here's the birthday girl!" Ino said pushing her in front of herself.

"Haha go on in, the rest of your friends are up the stairs in the VIP area. Have fun sakura." The man with the silver hair winked at her before opening the door for them. Well he obviously knew who she was but she still couldn't figure out where she knew him from. Oh well. The four of them pushed through the people dancing on the floor to the back where the stairs leading to the special VIP area. There was another man guarding the entrance to the stairs and she had the nagging feeling she knew him too. He was really tall with blue hair. He smiled when they approached and she noticed his teeth seemed pointed, almost like a sharks.

"Hey the birthday girl finally arrived. Go on, everyone's waiting for ya." He said, unhooking the red rope to let them through.

Sakura had barely stepped one foot on the top of the staircase when she was grabbed and spun around in a hug.

"Happy birthday sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted spinning her again before setting her down. She laughed at her friends antics.

"Thanks naruto." She walked with him over to the tables where shikamaru, choji, and sai were sitting. Naruto dropped into the seat next to sai. The other girls came and sat too, ino next to naruto, tenten next to choji, and hinata to sakura's left, ino to sakura's right.

"Hey where did teme go?" Naruto said looking around the table for his lost friend.

"He went to go get more drink." Shika said leaning back in his seat.

"Hey sak I heard you got a pretty nice present today." Choji said leaning forward.

"Yeah ugly, heard you were riding it through town this afternoon." Sai cut in. Sakura learned a long time ago not to take offense at his nicknames.

"Yeah Tsunade had me come to the garage when she got home and it was sitting there. I swear I could have cried I was so happy." She laughed.

"Incoming!" Sasuke shouted coming up the stairs with a bunch of glasses in his arms and setting them on the table for everyone to grab. "There's more coming."

Sakura looked over to the entrance to see none other than itachi walking in with two pitchers and what looked like a tray of test tubes filled with multi colored liquid. Shisui was a few steps behind him carrying pizza boxes. They went over and set all the items on the counter against the wall. Itachi turned around to look at everyone.

"Drinks are on the house tonight so don't hesitate to go and get what you want."

"And I brought pizza and wing!" Shisui said in a sing-song voice. Sakura shook her head when naruto bolted up out of his seat and booked it to the pizza's. Some things will never change.

"Hey save some wings for me fat ass!" Sakura shouted at him and everyone laughed. Everyone started getting up, drinks in hand, and moved towards the food. Sasuke sat in the seat next to hinata, the two started talking with each other, she had a brief thought but brushed it off. She jumped slightly when a hand clapped on her shoulder.

"Hey saku-chan!"

Sakura tilted her head back to look at shisui.

"Shisui how are you?" She smiled at the older uchiha. He may be a flirtatious pervert, but he was a good friend.

"Doing better now that your here." He winked at her. She rolled her eyes at him and leaned forward out of his grasp to grab a drink off the table.

"Don't even bother asking, my answer is still no."

"You hurt me sakura, you always assume that I have some ulterior motive." He feigned a hurt look and placed a hand on his chest.

"Because you do."

She looked over in time to see itachi take the empty seat next to her.

"Not you to!" Shisui wined., dropping into a seat across from them.

"Well it is true, you always seem to be getting into some kind of trouble." Sakura laughed at his slumped shoulders. He was pathetic at times.

"You both are so mean! I'll just go talk to nicer people instead!" He stood, huffing, and stomped away. Sakura laughed as she watched him disappear down the stairs to annoy another poor soul. She smiled into her glass, stirring it with her straw. Sasuke and hinata had wandered away a bit ago and now it was just her and itachi. She had talked with him on a few occasions, but not many and not long.

"Happy birthday by the way, from what iv heard its been a good one so far." Itachi propped his chin in his palm and look squarely at her. It took all her will power not to squirm under his gaze, she hated to be stared at.

"Thanks and yeah I guess it has been."

"I also heard that you're an artist and received a very nice offer."

Her head whipped over to look at him. How would he know?

"Yes I did. How do you know that?"

"The request you received is from a friend of mine, the owner of this club's girlfriend, konan."

"Konan? Wait you know the owner of this place?"

He nodded. "Yes he set up this room for you when he heard sasuke talking about it the other day when he was over."

Before she could respond her name was called.

"Sakura! Come on!" Ino came running up to her and grabbed her arm to drag her away.

"Ino wait, hold on! Where are you dragging me to?!" She stood, seeing as the blond was pulling hard enough that if she didn't the chair would have toppled over.

"You have to sing!"

"No way.''

"No buts you're doing it."

"Pig you know how I feel about singing in front of others, and if you didn't notice I was talking."

Ino released her arm to look at who she was with. She saw itachi and looked back to sakura.

"Your still singing." Ino leaned forward, and sakura noticed she smelled like alcohol. "Come on I bet itachi would love to hear you sing, don't be a coward."

Damn. Ino knew she hated being called a coward. She may be many things, but a coward was not one of them. She let out a huff in defeat.

"Fine you win, but only one song okay." Ino grinned grabbing her arm and leaning around her.

"Sorry itachi but do mind if I borrow the birthday girl for a few?"

"Not at all."

"Come on sak I know the perfect song for you."

Sakura let herself be dragged away. Within a few minutes she was standing on the stage, mic stand in front of her, ino standing just of stage giving her a grin. The sound of a piano rang out through the room. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady herself before looking out over the crowd.

_"I'm not a stranger_

_No I am yours_

_With crippled anger_

_And tears that still drip sore_

_A fragile frame aged_

_With misery_

_And when our eyes meet_

_I know you see"_

Her voice was quiet at first, nervousness showing through. Slowly she closed her eyes, her voice getting stronger with each word.

_"I do not want to be afraid_

_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in_

_I'm tired of feeling so numb_

_Relief exists I find it when_

_I am cut"_

She looked over at ino who was smiling at her, and used it to build her confidence.

_"I may seem crazy_

_Or painfully shy_

_And these scars wouldn't be so hidden_

_If you would just look me in the eye_

_I feel alone here and cold here_

_Though I don't want to die_

_But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside"_

Grabbing the mic stand her voice carried louder over the throngs of people, each one of their faces watching her.

_"I do not want to be afraid_

_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in_

_I'm tired of feeling so numb_

_Relief exists I find it when_

_I am cut_

_Pain_

_I am not alone_

_I am not alone"_

She looked at each face and when she looked up she saw itachi leaning on the rail from the overhead VIP room. His eyes locked with hers, he was watching her so intently.

_"I'm not a stranger_

_No I am yours_

_With crippled anger_

_And tears that still drip sore_

_But I do not want to be afraid_

_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in_

_I'm tired of feeling so numb_

_Relief exists I found it when_

_I was cut "_

Everyone stood in silent awe for a moment before erupting into thunderous applause. Ino ran on stage and hugged sakura tightly.

"That was amazing forehead!" She took her hand and led her off the stage. Sakura flashed her a smile.

"Thanks but don't expect it to happen ever again." Granted it was fun but she hated the way her stomach knotted when she was in front of so many people.

"We'll see about that."

"That was quite incredible." A man with orange hair said walking up to the girls.

"Thank you."

"I'm nagato, your sakura right?" He held his hand out and she took it nodding.

"Yes how did you know?"

"This is my friend, the one who owns the club." Itachi's smooth voice came as he walked up to join them. Sakura's eyes shot from itachi to nagato.

"You're the owner?"

"I am."

"Thank you for setting up the room for us."

"It was no problem at all. I was hoping to talk to you actually, if you have some time."

She nodded. "Sure. I'll meet up with you in a few alright?" She turned to ino who nodded before going up to the VIP room. Nagato motioned for her to follow him and she trailed behind. He held the door open for her as she stepped into his office, itachi following in after. She sat on the large couch against one of the walls across from the over-stuffed chair that nagato sat in, itachi sat on the opposite end from her.

"First I have to say you have an amazing voice, have you ever considered becoming a singer?"

"No that was actually the first time iv ever sang in front of so many people. Normally it's just a few drunk friends and a karaoke machine at someone's house."

"Ah I see well I think you would do very well, but from what konan has said you are already quite a fantastic artist."

"I'm hoping to get into an arts college after I graduate."

"So I have heard. I have a request, separate from the one konan has already made. I'm going to be opening a second club on the other end of town and was hoping you might be able to do the interior art." He asked leaning forward resting his arms on his knees.

"I would be honored to. What are you wanting done exactly." She asked excited about being requested for such a large project, and nervous at the same time.

"We are still talking about what theme to go with but we have a few ideas." Itachi cut in. She shifted to look at him questioningly.

"I am co-owner of the new club."

Ah that makes sense. Kind of. She nodded.

"Maybe you could look them over and help us pick one, we can't seem to decide." Nagato said.

"Sure that sounds alright to me."

"Are you going to be available tomorrow evening?" Itachi asked.

"As far as know I don't have anything planned."

"Alright I can meet you with the sketches and plan at Susanoo's around six if that works for you."

"Sounds good." She smiled at him.

"Well I believe iv taken up enough of your time. Please enjoy your celebration, and do not hesitate to get whatever you like from the bar, they know that it's your birthday." Pain said standing. She and itachi followed suit. She shook his hand again and thanked him before she followed itachi out the door.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked her as the walked around the busy dance floor.

She nodded. "Yeah I could use one about now."

The two walked up to the counter and sat on the stools. Moments later a blond-haired man came up and leaned on the counter opposite of them.

"Hey itachi, birthday girl what can I get you guys un?" He greeted them.

"I'll take a AMF." Itachi said.

"What about you little lady, yeah" The blond turned to her.

"Hmm I don't know surprise me." She smiled at him, he returned it as he turned to grab glasses and bottles.

"Deidara why don't you give her the drink you and hidan created a few weeks ago." Itachi said, crossing his arms on the bar.

"What did you think I was giving her un." He poured liquid from a few different bottles into a large martini glass before adding mountain dew, the liquid changing to a lime green color. He stirred it, added a lime to the rim, and handed it to her.

"What's this?" She asked taking a sip.

"We call it shlamamered yeah. Considering how drunk we were when we made it im surprised we remembered how to make it when we were sober un." He was pour more liquid into a glass for itachi's drink.

"It's good it has a fruity taste." She took another sip.

"If you try the lime before it makes it sweeter yeah." He nodded towards her. She took the lime and sucked it lightly, suppressing a shiver at the sour flavor, then took another drink.

"Mmm that's good. So what all is in it?" She propped her chin in her hand, elbow on the bar.

"Equal parts sour apple pucker, Malibu passion fruit, mountain dew, and a dash of captain Morgan yeah. We kind just threw a bunch of things in a cup when we were running low on captain un." He set a blue drink on the counter in front of itachi.

"Your friends are probably wondering where you are by now." Itachi said taking his drink and standing.

"Yeah probably. Thank deidara I may be back for more later." She waved and followed itachi up the stairs.

"There you are sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted as she walked in. He was sitting with ino, hinata, and sasuke. She walked over and joined them. Naruto's face was a little flushed, probably from the beer itachi and shisui brought up earlier.

"Whatcha got there?" He pointed to her glass.

"It's something deidara created. It's pretty good."

"Oo let me try!" Ino said reaching for the glass. Sakura handed it over letting her try.

"Lime first it makes it taste sweeter." Sakura told ino.

"Damn that's good." She handed sakura the glass back.

"Deidara would make one for you if you asked." Itachi said slipping into the empty seat next to the pinkette, drink in one hand, a plate piled high with pizza and wings in the other. Ino grinned as she darted out of her seat and down the stairs. Sakura giggled and eyed itachi's plate. She reached over grabbing a wing from him. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? I haven't eaten yet and it is my birthday after all." She smiled at him as she took a bit of her BBQ wing. He smirked but said nothing as he began eating,setting his plate in between them in a casual way. Sakura looked over at hinata and sasuke, the two seemed to be awfully cozy.

"Otouto are you trying out for a part in those horrid vampire movies? I do say the look fits you quite well." Itachi teased his brother and sakura held in her laugh.

"No im not aniki. My locker was booby-trapped earlier by a certain someone." He hissed sending a glare her way.

"I don't know what your whining about, the fairy princess look fits you." She laughed grabbing another wing, smiling evilly back at him.

"I swear if it weren't for the fact that it's your birthday today I would pay you back." He growled.

"Keep telling yourself that princess, you have yet to top my pranking ability's. Maybe one day you'll be able to catch up sasu-kun." She laughed as she stood and walked away. She heard him growl again behind her and it made her smile knowing she knew how to piss him off. She went to take a drink from her glass only to find it empty. Thinking a refill was in order she walked down the stairs to the bar. She asked deidara for another drink and watched the people on the dance floor while she waited. Maybe dancing would be fun. She thanked deidara for the drink before making her way to the mass of people. She took a few gulps of her drink and set it on a table so she wouldn't spill it. She moved along with everyone, her body brushed against others to the beat of the music. The song morphed into one she knew and she smiled, letting her eyes close and body move with the familiar beat.

_'Baby I'm on the hunt_

_Baby I've got my target on you_

_Trouble, that's what I want_

_And I'm gonna do just what I have to_

_Get your ass down to the front_

_Go on and pull it out, I dare you_

_Sorry I'm kinda drunk_

_But did you just say your game was brand new?_

_No I ain't broken but I, I need a fix_

_That satisfaction when I, I get my kicks_

_I'm up all night_

_I'm out of sight_

_Don't turn on the light_

_Cause I'm feeling so shady lately_

_Come on and take me underground_

_Deep under the street_

_Come on and take me, take me down_

_The freaks like us can meet_

_Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it way up_

_Don't stop the beat_

_Come on and turn me, turn me on_

_Cause I'm feeling so shady lately'_

Sakura put her hands on her head and pulled a few bobby pins out letting her hair fall. She flipped her head letting her hair go in her face while rotating her hips. She felt a hand on her arm and turned to look behind her. She smiled at itachi as she grabbed his hand and dragged him further into the crowd to dance with her.

_'Ah! Ah!_

_Gonna go and get me a shot_

_Gonna knock it back forget all my blues_

_Yeah that really hits the spot_

_I'm feeling pretty fierce in my dancin' shoes (yeah)_

_No I ain't broken but I, I need a fix_

_That satisfaction when I, I get my kicks_

_I'm up all night_

_I'm out of sight_

_Don't turn on the light_

_Cause I'm feeling so shady lately_

_Come on and take me underground_

_Deep under the street_

_Come on and take me, take me down_

_The freaks like us can meet_

_Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it way up_

_Don't stop the beat_

_Come on and turn me, turn me on_

_Cause I'm feeling so shady lately'_

She turned around, pressing her back to his chest, taking his hands and put them on her hips. She reached one of her arms up over her shoulder to grab the back of his head, her fingers tangling into his silky black hair. He used his hands to help move her hips with the music.

_'I throw more shade than a cloudy day_

_The brakes don't work_

_I'm just a runaway train_

_Somebody come and help me out_

_All I wanna be is free_

_I'm just tryin' to get down_

_Now I can't get up_

_I'm shady lately'_

Sakura turned in his hold to face him, putting her hands on his shoulders. She threw her head back closing her eyes for a moment. When she brought her head back up she met his eyes.

_Come on and take me underground_

_Deep under the street_

_Come on and take me, take me down_

_The freaks like us can meet_

_Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it way up_

_Don't stop the beat_

_Come on and turn me, turn me on_

_Cause I'm feeling so shady lately_

_(Shady lately, that's how I play,_

_They say maybe it's just a phase_

_Shady lately, runaway train_

_Blame the game, quit blaming the gays)_

_'Cause I'm feelin' so shady lately'_

The song ended morphing from one to another. She stopped moving, caught by the look in itachi's eyes. It was warm, hungry, and it made her mouth go dry. Unconsciously her tongue darted out to wet her lips, his eyes followed the movement, which didn't help her at all. Deciding she needed something to wet her mouth she moved away from him to where she had set her glass before, downing it in two gulps. She needed another one.

"Deidara!" She plopped into the bar stool calling him in a sing-song voice.

"What's up pinky yeah?" He threw his towel over his shoulder as he leaned forward to rest his arms on the counter in front of her. She propped her chin in her palm, twirling the empty glass in her other hand smiling.

"Damn un you sure you can do another one yeah." He took her glass even as he asked.

"Pshh are you kidding? Iv been drinking top shelf sake with my aunt since I was 15 a few of these ain't shit."

"Drinking with your aunt?" Ah there he is. She was wondering when he was going to pop up again. She tilted her head slightly to look at itachi.

"Yeah she drinks when she's had a particularly hard day at the hospital. The worst is when she loses a patient, she always takes that the hardest. She doesn't like to drink alone, and I would only drink a little at a time, building up a tolerance. Now I can handle a bottle or two with no problems." She grinned at him.

"Is that so? Then try this." He slid his blue drink over to her. She eyed it warily before taking a sip.

"Damn what is this? Deidara make me this!" She turned to the blond just before he started pouring anything into her empty glass.

"Are you sure un? That is one strong drink."

"I don't care I want one. Hey!" She turned back to itachi, protesting as he took his cup back.

"You can have your own, don't drink all of mine." He smirked at her. Damn. That was one hell of a smirk. One hell of a damn good-looking smirk.

"Hey itachi?" She switched her chin to her other hand so she could lean closer to him. He mimicked her movements leaning on his arm closest to her.

"Yes sakura?"

"Seems like everywhere I got tonight your right there. Are you stalking me?"

Deidara froze mid pour. The burst out laughing like a maniac. She didn't look at him but kept her eyes lock on itachi's. She thought she saw amusement dancing in them.

"Are you so sure your not the one stalking me?" He countered. She rose an eyebrow.

"Touche. But the problem with your theory is you always are in the same place as me after iv already gotten there. And you always seem to go where im going."

"Ah so your conclusion is?"

"That you are stalking me."

"You're a genius."

She stuck her tongue out at him, she knew he was mocking her but she didn't care, it was fun. She clapped her hands out of happiness when her drink was slid on to the counter. She sipped from the straw happily.

"Your weird un." Deidara smiled at her.

"Thank you I enjoy being weird. In fact I strive to be weird, so i guess im doing something right."

"Something alright." Itachi mumbled.

Itachi shook his head, deidara smiled wider, sakura laughed.

She had to say, best birthday ever.


End file.
